Gavin Magnus
Gavin Magnus - jedna z ważniejszych postaci cyklu, jeden z czarodziejów imperium Bracaduun, arcymistrz Magii Światła, założyciel i Wielki Wezyr Bracady. Znany także jako Król Magnus II. W swojej polityce zagranicznej szukał sojuszu z Erathią i AvLee, starając się jednocześnie osłabić pozycję Deyji. To na jego dwór przybyli tajemniczy doradcy znani z Might and Magic III: Isles of Terra. Odegrał pewną rolę w zdobyciu przez lordów Harmondale przetwornika oscylacyjnego. Jako władca Bracady rezydował w Zamku Jasności w Celeste - mieście, które sam założył w roku 499 po Ciszy. Dzięki pomocy swego sługi Solmyra przetrwał Rozliczenie i w nowym świecie Axeoth założył królestwo Nowej Bracady, został jednak pokonany przez Emilię Nighthaven. Wojownicy Pustkowi Nie wiadomo wiele o dzieciństwie i młodości Gavina Magnusa, ani o tym jaką funkcję sprawował w imperium królów-magów. Z pewnością jednak mimo dość młodego wieku musiał odgrywać dość sporą rolęCzy wynikało to z koligacji rodzinnych czy może dużych umiejętności magicznych? Nie wiadomo. biorąc pod uwagę jego działania po klęsce Bracaduun. Gdy barbarzyńcy pod wodzą Tarnuma walczyli z Imperium Bracaduun ([[Heroes Chronicles: Warlords of the Wasteland|kampania Wojownicy Pustkowi]]), Gavin Magnus został zabity przez behemota barbarzyńców w ostatnim akcie tej wojny - podczas oblężenia zamku Steelhorn. Paradoksalnie przeżył swoją śmierć, co było spowodowane przez tajemnicze zaklęcie jakie na siebie rzucił, a które dawało nieśmiertelność tak długo jak będzie żył rzucający. Władca Bracady Po klęsce czarodziejów z Bracaduun z ręki Tarnuma, Gavin Magnus zebrał ich resztki i wraz z nimi udał się do południowej części dawnego imperium, gdzie założyli państwo Bracada. Został jego władcąPrawdopodobnie nie pierwszym, ponieważ w Bracadzie nazywano go królem Magnusem II, co sugeruje istnienie jakiegoś innego Magnusa I. W 499 roku po Ciszy założył miasto Celeste, które stało się jego stolicą. Już jako Wielki Wezyr znalazł pewnego dnia tajemniczą lampę. Żyjący w niej dżin - Solmyr ibn Wali Barad poprzysiągł mu wierność i od tej pory stał się jego najwierniejszym sługą. Gavin Magnus starał się zwalczać nekromantów z Deyji przez cały okres swego panowania. W dużej mierze było to spowodowane tym, że nekromanci pochodzili właśnie z terenów Bracady. Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia Podczas walk o Odrodzenie Erathii był sojusznikiem królowej Katarzyny i wysyłał jej wsparcie w postaci swych wojsk. To w dużej mierze dzięki jego wojskom Erathia odzyskała z rąk Krewlodu i Tatalii swoje zachodnie rubieże. Armie Bracady znacząco wsparły też Katarzynę w akcji odbicia z rąk najeźdźców stolicy kraju - Steadwick oraz w przepędzeniu za morze Władców Podziemi z Nighonu. Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor thumb|250px|left|Gavin Magnus w sali tronowej [[Zamek Jasności|Zamku Jasnośći]]W przeddzień akcji gry elficcy zwiadowcy Gavina Magnusa donieśli mu o tajemniczym statku powietrznym, który wpadł w morze w okolicach zachodnich wybrzeży AvLee. Czwórka bohaterów z Terry - Wskrzesicielka, Sir Caneghem, Mędrzec Robert i Crag Hack - przybyła na dwór w Celeste i przejęła funkcję doradców Wielkiego Wezyra. Po wybraniu przez lordów Harmondale Ścieżki Światła (zadanie Arbiter na prośbę swych terrańskich doradców Gavin Magnus przeprowadza dla nich test polegający na przejściu Ścian Mgły. To właśnie w jego zamku drużyna gracza dowie się o pochodzeniu doradców oraz o swoich ostatnich zadaniach. W grze Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor Gavina Magnusa można odwiedzić w jego rezydencji w Celeste - mieście znajdującym się nad Bracadą. Uczy także poziomu arcymistrzowskiego w magii światła. Heroes Chronicles: Masters of the Elements Gavin użyczył swoich wojsk Tarnumowi w walce z Panami Żywiołów. Utrzymywał z nim listowny kontakt kiedy tylko to było możliwe. W końcu jednak pod koniec kampanii przybył do zamku Nieśmiertelnego Bohatera na czarnym rumaku. Zwołał zebranie na którym uwolnił Hemorossa z więzienia. Ten dzięki sile przekonywania króla wycofał swoje oszczerstwa skierowane do Tarnuma. Na prywatnej kolacji Gavin powiedział Tarnumowi że jest nieśmiertelny, a do tego widział moment jego śmierci oraz słyszał o nim pewne legendy. Nienawidził go z powodu zabicia wielu jego rodaków, ale z czasem jego złość minęła. Teraz po pokonaniu Panów Żywiołów rozważał nawet, że będzie go traktował jak brata. Tarnum jednak uważał go za chłodną osobę, która zdawała się nieludzka. Heroes of Might and Magic IV Nieśmiertelny król wyżyn Bracady zginął w eksplozji Rozliczenia, które zatopiło Enroth w ogniu. Solmyr ledwo zdołał uciec, ale gdy pierwsze fale eksplozji ucichły, powrócił na stary świat i ujrzał swego pana, znów całego i przytomnego - z racji nieśmiertelności. Obaj wyruszyli do Axeoth. Magnus stworzył wraz ze swoim pomocnikiem królestwo Nowej Bracady, skupiające głównie dawnych alchemików i magów ze starej Bracady. W tym samym czasie Emilia Nighthaven stworzyła podobne królestwo noszące miano Wielkich Arkan. Wezyr dojrzał swą szansę i wysłał Solmyra z propozycją małżeństwa (a co za tym idzie - połączenia królestw w jedną potęgę) do Emilli. Spotykając się z odmową, Dżin zmuszony był zaatakować siły Arkan. W tym samym czasie Gavin skontaktował się z Czerwonymi Krasnoludami i zaczął obmyślać plany stworzenia Smoczego Golema, który mógł powstać z kości smoków i zaawansowanej technologii Krasnoludów. Solmyr został powstrzymany przez siły Emilii i generała Tharja i zmuszony uciekać do swego pana. Czerwone Krasnoludy zaczęły dyskutować o tym, czy stworzenie Smoczych Golemów na pewno będzie korzystne - wszak mogą one zmienić w gruzy stolicę Nowej Bracady. Rozzłoszczony tym Magnus rozkazał Solmyrowi zdobycie Tęczowego kryształu. Z jego pomocą chciał stworzyć Kryształowe Wahadło którym mógłby pozbawić ludzi wolnej woli. Tłumaczył to wolą zaprzestania konfliktów, które przecież widział na własne oczy żyjąc od tylu lat. Solmyr, przerażony że tymczasowa "śmierć" na Antagarichu, obudziła w Gavinie szaleńca, postanowił zwrócić się przeciwko swemu panu. Podczas gdy Emilia i jej towarzysze szukali Miecza Bogów, który miał szansę powstrzymać Magnusa, wezyr zdołał podporządkować swojej woli mieszkańców Arkan. Zajął stolicę królestwa, Arcanię i nasłał generała Tharja, aby ten, pod wpływem Wahadła, zabił Emilię. Próba zamachu została udaremniona i skończyła się śmiercią krasnoluda. Wyposażeni w Tarczę Umysłu, Solmyr i Emilia ruszyli na Arcanię, gdzie pragnęli zakończyć rządy Gavina. Wojska wezyra zostały pokonane, a on sam, Solmyr i Emilia starli się w bezpośredniej walce. Gavin użył Miecza Bogów, który wytrącił z rąk bohaterom, aby zaatakować Solmyra, ale Emilia stanęła w obronie Dżinna i przyjęła cięcie na siebie. Ostrze przerwało jej kręgosłup i wyszło plecami raniąc Solmyra. Ponieważ Tarcza Umysłu negowała działanie Wahadła, Magnus chciał za wszelką cenę ją zniszczyć, by móc zniewiolić Emilię i Solmyra. Dżin jednak zdołał rzucić Błyskawicę i za jej pomocą zniszczyć Tęczowy Kryształ - dotkliwie uszkadzając umysł Gavina, który był powiązany z artefaktem. Wezyr złapał się za głowę i "zaczął krzyczeć tak rozdzierająco, jak banshee doznający tysiąc tortur naraz..." Emilia ledwo przeżyła, kończąc na wózku, zaś Magnus stracił kompletnie jakikolwiek kontakt ze światem. Solmyr jednak nadal został przy nim, opiekując się swym panem, który "Wpatrywał się niewidzącym spojrzeniem w okno, bez wiedzy kim lub gdzie jest". Galeria thumb|250px|left|Gavin Magnus - wizja artystyczna w prologu [[Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor|MM7]] Przypisy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Heroes of might and magic IV Kategoria:Kluczowe postacie fabuły